Family Bruise's
by baichan
Summary: Feliciano gets bruise's because he looks so much like his mom! Warning! Physical Abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**Baichan- Ya well... Ya.**

**Disclaimer: I pretty much DON'T own Hetalia**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliciano-(POV)<strong>

The bruises hurt but I just keep smiling. Just keep cooking. Just keep singing.

I hear the door open and I shudder knowing who it is but I just kept cooking. Just kept singing and smiling.

He came in with the smelled of alcohol he came and pushed me down. I stopped smiling, stopped cooking, stopped singing. A few kicks and well hit punches before tears rolled down my cheek.

He left satisfied once a crack came the hand he had stepped on. After I heard a slam from his door my older brother ran to me and held me. I smiled.

"Why? Why do you smile! You don't deserve it!" he sobbed.

I hugged him and whispered it's okay. He grabbed my my shoulders.

"No! It's not! He only does it to you because you look like mom!" he yells at me.

My smile falters and I seek the comfort from him instead of offering it. Tears roll down my cheeks again.

"Let's get you cleaned up." he said, lifting me up off the floor and leading me to the bathroom to wash the blood off.

* * *

><p><strong>Baichan- Please tell me if I should continue! You don't even have to review as much as I would like that you can go to my profile and answer the poll!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Baichan: Sorry Klaine is very distracting! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Get up please get up." Lovino cried.<br>"Fratello?" whispered Feliciano quietly.  
>"Oh thank God! Y-you weren't waking up a-and I was scared." he sobbed.<br>"Sh... It's okay Fratello. I won't leave you I promise." he said hugging Lovino.  
>"W-we need to go to school." said Lovino pulling himself together.<br>x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
>On the way to school Lovino started with his usual scowl.<br>"Hey Lovi!~" called out Antonio a boy in the same grade as Lovi that they had known since first grade.  
>"Eh! Bastardo! Don't call me Lovi!" yelled Lovino.<br>"Hey Feli!" called out Lugwig a transfer student who had moved here two years ago and became close friends with Feliciano. Of course Lovino hated him.  
>Antonio went to hug Lovino and accidentally knocked over Feliciano over.<br>He started crying.  
>Lovino pushed Antonio off and went to comfort his brother.<br>"A-are you okay?" Lovino asked in a surprisingly scared tone.  
>"Aw don't be such a baby Feli!~ Although you do look younger than 14..." Antonio teased.<br>Ludwig smacked Antonio on the back of the head before he went to help.  
>"Don't cry Feliciano." he said wiping away the tears.<br>The cover up used to hide the bruises came off a little.  
>"Dammit." Lovino whispered as the other two gasped.<br>They saw the black eye.  
>Ludwig pulled his hand back in shock. When he recovered from shock he gravely reached into his messenger bag and grabbed a napkin he had for when Feliciano made a mess and his water bottle. He dabbed his napkin in the water and wiped his face.<br>The make-up came off as Feliciano's tears came down harder.  
>When Ludwig backed away they all looked at Feliciano's face.<br>Lovino pulled him in a hug crying and apologizing saying he didn't deserve it.  
>Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand with tears running down his face.<br>Antonio stood back tears streaming out and shaking in rage.  
>Lovable, tiny, and frail Feliciano had bruises splotched over his face various stages of healing, red welts, and tiny lacerations scattered over his face.<br>God that was only his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baichan: Sorry for no updates and short crappy chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Feli started shaking as choked sobs tried to escape his throat.

His head was down as he tried to stand.

Lovino ran to Feli and helped him stand.

"C'mon we can skip today." Lovi said not looking at Antonio or Ludwig.

Ludwig silently helped him up.

All four were silent until Ludwig' brother Gilbert ran towards them.

"Hey Luddy! Feli-" but he stopped whatever he was going to say when he saw Feliciano's face.

"What happened to you?" he asked, "get beat up?"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig shouted.

"You dummkoppf of a brudder!" he yelled red faced.

"Gott! Sorry! Sorry! But seriously Feli what happened it looks like you were beat up!" Gilbert said.

Feli just started sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gilbert started freaking out.

"Ah! Don't cry! Oh crap! I'm getting a teacher!" he shouted as he turned and ran towards the school.

Lovino ran after him and tackled him.

"Bastard! You can't tell! He'll kill him! He'll kill him!" Lovino shouted as he put Gilbert in a headlock.

Ludwig glared at them and leaned down to hug the crying Italian.

"Feli, please stop crying." he whispered, stroking Feli's hair awkwardly.

Feli clung to Ludwig's shirt and buried his head in his chest.

"Please stop crying." he asked, his voice cracking sadly.

Feli shook his head.

Antonio just stood shocked at the chaos surrounding him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Lovino had managed to convince Gilbert that telling a teacher would in fact not help.  
>And after Feliciano had stopped crying.<br>And after they had found Antonio after he had started crying and had gone to hide and shut all the chaos out.  
>They went home.<br>They didn't notice that their dad was home until they smelled something cooking.  
>When they walked into the living room Feli had ran off to go cover the bruises.<br>The house looked... Different.  
>There were no bottles.<br>The trash was gone.  
>Most off the lights were on.<br>The house looked... Open, full of light.  
>"Hey Lovino! Where's Feliciano?" their dad called out.<br>He was wearing... A suit?  
>Lovino tilted his head but decided not to comment.<br>This would have been a scene they had come home to before their mom had died.  
>But not anymore.<br>"H-he just went to the bathroom." Lovino said as he slipped into a seat at the table.  
>"Okay! You guys are home early, but I'm making his favorite!"<br>Feli came down a little while later.  
>"A-ah! H-hello dad." Feliciano called out.<br>Their dad put down their spoon and turned.  
>His expression crumpled for a second, but then it warmed up.<br>He went to hug Feli.  
>Feliciano flinched, but he was caught in the tender hug.<br>"Hey Felice!" their dad said.  
>"I have great news! I got promoted!" their dad said.<br>The two brothers looked at each other.  
>So that was it.<br>"I think this is the beginning of a new chapter in our lives!" their dad said.  
>The hidden meaning of the words were caught by the siblings.<br>But it only confused them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back baby!<strong>


End file.
